


Fondu-FU

by LovinSpoonfuls



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Because Marinette can be a difficult little shit, Conflicting interests, Excuse that last profanity outburst it was uncalled for, F/M, Fluff, It needs to happen anyway, Plagg being Plagg and Tikki's adorableness, Probably too soon of a reveal for most readers, Romance, Warnings of Master Fu being awesome and cunning, eventual identity reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovinSpoonfuls/pseuds/LovinSpoonfuls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance/humor/some drama:</p><p>Summary:  Homework wasn't always problimatic, especially when two Miraculous' play a major roll in your life, and meeting Master Fu for the first time, was going to be enough of a daunting task all on its own- adding fuel to an already made flame. (A reveal fic) AdrienxMarinette</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fondu-FU

Doing homework was the least of Marinette's worries that night. Though, in hindsight, she should have been more prepared, being the superhero that she supposedly was on a constant basis. But her mind was drifting elsewhere, as her deep concentration pulled itself into overdrive, pushing its limit to meet a deadline for a history essay that was due the next day.

Paris' savior or not, she still had studies to uphold and conquer- for the good of her prosperous future.

Tikki, sitting across the way, hummed absently to herself in delight, enjoying her quiet cookie feast for the evening, and in the mitts of swallowing the delectable morsel in her mouth, she bolted upright in surprise, causing the girl stationed next to her to quit typing automatically, and forcing her gaze away from the essay displayed on the computer screen. Her deep blue eyes skittered off to the side towards her pink comrade out of concern.

"Tikki?" Marinette inquired with a slow crinkle to her brow, "Is everything okay?" and she twirled in the chair slightly to look at her wilted friend, her interests peaking at the sad sight of the miraculous.

The little bug swallowed dramatically, instantly dropping the sweetened treat to the floor. "Marinette." She whispered frantically, now floating herself high into air and reaching up to touch the student's face with a delicate paw; her expression crumbling in fear. "I'm so sorry," came a heavy and spastic sigh, "just know I have no control over what's about to happen and to have trust in me that everything will be alright."

Mari's furrowed brow shot up, hiding under her ebony hair line, "Tikki, I- I don't-"

And that's when Marinette's room engulfed in a familiar shade of bright, pink light before the very center of her vision faded into a distant and confusing black, with memories and homework of the day long forgotten.  
_____________________

Two silhouetted figures dashed effortlessly along the rooftops into the cool night. Seasoned feet continuously stomped against the pebbled grit and brick with each running 'thud' they created as they pivoted off the lit buildings below without any restraints, nor any true concerns for their well-being and safety. The yo-yo in the girl's hand whizzed in a blistering buzz on the incline as she landed gracefully in a huff- years of expertise shining through. While the boy just ahead of her, spiraled into an acrobatic tuck and a roll; ending the complicated move by settleing his fist strategically at his boots before they eventually met up in the middle with one another, coming to a full stop.

"Tikki." Said a calming voice straight away, laced with the finest silk. The girl swore that he winked at her.

"Plagg." Replied a questionable, feminine squeak and she allowed herself to frown some, wondering if the figure had other ullterior motives by speaking her name like it was a devine sin. She knew better, of course, but that didn't mean she would shamelessly let her guard down. No, with him, anything could be deemed catastrophic in an instant- pun included.

"Where's the fire?" He chuckled, his grin growing broadly and so very Cheshire-like that it made the girl huff under her breath in annoyance.

"You know exactly where the fire is, Plagg." She chided, slapping the bottom of her red clad foot into the concrete below. "Playing stupid never looked good on you, you know." She added pointedly.

Plagg snickered, shrugging his shoulders carelessly. "Well, it worked on you all this millennia." And he leaned in seductively, bearing Chat's pearly white teeth as he whispered in her ear, "Why stop a good thing?"

Tikki rolled her large blue eyes, pushing him away with an exasperated sigh, "Now's not a good time to be flirting around, Mister Inconsiderate. We have more important things to discuss here."

The black cat grumbled, crossing his arms in a heat over his leathered chest. "Master Fu, I'm guessing."

"You've guessed correct, as always." Tikki giggled light heartedly and she stalked over to the ledge of the building they stood on, looking down to the streets below with care. "I don't know if this is the best time to be making our charges leave the city, though." She sighed, shaking her head in sadness. "Hawkmoth was never one to sit it out and wait for a hero to return and I-"

"We got the call." Plagg interrupted, his voice serious. "We can't go back on that. We gotta do what we're told."

"I know." The pink miraculous sniffled in defeat, holding herself tighter around her spotted chest. "It's also dangerous to leave Paris unguarded too." She turned, facing her comrade, "I just think that the timing for all of this is plain awful and bad, Plagg," another sniffle, "I really, really, do." a hiccup, "and not to mention Marinette's going to hate me after this."

Plagg sauntered over to her with a little more swag in his step, reaching a hand to her shoulder and squeezing it in kind. "Master Fu would never have givin' us the call if he thought things were that bad." Tikkie looked at him with uncertainty, then flitted her gaze back down to the street, her mouth pinching into a thin line- quiet, "And I think deep down you know Marinette's too forgiving, so you're covered there," a breath and a pause, "Besides, Master Fu's never been wrong about these things before, so why would this situation be any different?"

Tikki arched Marinette's raven brow, fitting her hands together at the edge of her waist. The ten crimson fingers fidgeted amongst each other in a silent argument, playing recklessly at her hips. "He hasn't." She simply agreed with a curt nod, moving herself away from the edge of the tall building they were standing upon. "And since it's been quiet lately… I guess now's a good time as any for him to check up on these two."

"Exactly." Plagg smiled grandly, folding his arms back over his pecks. "See? There's nothing to worry about. Master Fu knows what he's doing."

Tikkie giggled once more, whipping out the yo-yo from her side and appearing deliciously coy, "Shall we go see what the grand old Master Fu thinks of our miraculous decision making then?"

Plagg's laughter almost sounded dark, ever so sinister and frightfully naughty. "As long as there's plenty of cheese, I don't care." He then rolled his green orbs over to Marinette's form and winked, "and I do love it when you play around with those puns." And he grasped at her hand in joy, poising it into his palm tightly before they jumped wistfully into a shaded alley, heading toward the outskirts of Paris' and away from beautiful lights inside of the city.  
______________________

It was a quaint little place, both Miraculous' decided, a lot different than what they were normally used to when It came to Master Fu's many homes of simplicity and lifestyle over the years. The view around it was gorgeous, filled to the brim with an abundant amount of plant life and the sounds of soft, flowing waters running through every shrub, barb, and colorful flower that nestled right at home there.

They strolled casually through the opened gate, and Tikki being the first to make any kind of enlightenment about the beautiful surroundings sitting at the tips of their feet, beamed .

"It's so pretty." She commented, a small grin displaying along Marinette's lips. "He's done well for himself."

"Eh." Plagg shrugged, clearly unimpressed. "I've seen better."

"Mm. I bet you have." Tikki replied, not buying into the banter, and she quickly changed the subject to a more productive idea. "We should find Master Fu. I don't think he'd appreciate us very much for snooping around his home."

"I like snooping." The black cat announced with a looming tilt to his lips. "Might find something worth while, like delicious camambert inside this big old du-"

"Ah! My little muses have finally arrived!" Master Fu cut in with a gracious smile painted upon his rosy cheeks. His short legs made walking seem like a sprint as he wandered up to the heroes, his eyes glistening in happiness from the moon light. "I hoped, very much, that you wouldn't have too many troubles finding this place." He chuckled with a nod, bringing his hands together in a cheerful clap, "and look, you're both here, safe and quite sound, yes?"

"Safe, being the more operative word." Plagg scoffed, unamused. "Don't really recall being 'sound' on our way over here." He finished with an irritated rumble, a scowl gracing his features under the mask.

Tikki flicked a stern hand against Chat's chest with a snap."Sh!" She scolded, her blue eyes narrowing in disappointment. "Stop being so rude, Kitty-Cat."

Master Fu laughed in delight regardless of the jab and nodded in Chat's direction, "I can see that Plagg is still…" he paused for a moment to gather his thoughts while he rolled his wrist carelessly into the air, "Well… still very Plagg-ish I suppose."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Plagg said, waving Master Fu's words off thoughtlessly, "Got any cheese lying around anywhere?" He patted Chat's stomach enthusiastically and it growled, "This kitten's getting mighty hungry. Traveled several miles and no stops thanks to Miss goody-two-shoes over here."

"Plagg!" Tikki scolded for a second time that night. "What did I just-"

Master Fu lifted the palms of his hands up in kind. "Oh, that is plenty alright, Miss Tikki." He spoke, his smile never wavering far from his lips. "I am used to Plagg's genorosity of colors." He then gestured to the small bungalow behind them, "I do have some things in there that we can eat and enjoy," Plagg jumped in excitement, " but first, you must please release yourselves from Mister Agreste and Miss Dupain-Cheng so I can introduce myself properly, then we can all snack together in the utmost of harmonies- hm?"

Tikki and Plagg could only stand there and smile awkwardly in response to Master Fu's innocent and simple request, while the cat's stomach growled with a rage in protest from not being fed.

This particular visit with the old man was going to be a little more complicated than they originally thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this heinous idea that Master Fu is the reincarnate of Mr. Miyagi. And so, this is where I stand on his character for the moment. Lol! Also, I know the first chapter is extremely short, but worry not, I'll be posting longer ones as the story progresses. I just needed to get this idea off the ground (so to speak) first, without giving too much away in the beginning. And yes... Plagg and Tikki "took over" Marinette and Chat just for a short while. No biggy, really. 
> 
> Anyyway, let me know what you all think. Should I continue? Does any of this seem worth while? "Yay"- or- "Nay"? Kudos and comments are very welcomed! 
> 
> Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read it as always!


End file.
